


Partners Against Crime

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Friendship/Love, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Hood and the Outlaws Prompts, some hinting at pairings, others blatantly stating them, and others where it's a free for all. Various topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Fic set is based on the prompts listed here, however I may branch out eventually :D
> 
> http://thelittlestcrane.tumblr.com/post/48908783634/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a

Jason had always hated Gotham winters.  
  
The bone chilling wind, the seemingly endless snow, too many years without heat, and the times he had not had shelter… they were just all bad memories.  
  
The past few years he had been bitter. Angry at Bruce, because he _couldn’t_ go ‘home’ anymore, because things had gone oh so very wrong, angry at himself for even _thinking_ about going home- about thinking the manor _was_ home in the first place, because it wasn’t, and maybe it never really had been…  
  
But this year?   
  
This year it was different.   
  
Bearable.   
  
Tolerable in a way that it never had been before.  
  
And he could bla- _thank_ the two pressed against his sides, curled against his chest with a single blanket wrapped around them all.  
  
Roy was tucked beneath his arm, hat long discarded, hair splayed about him as he lay nearly draped across Jason’s lap.   
  
Kori sat pressed firmly against him, head pressed within the crook of his neck, a hot hand against his back, and a leg draped over his thigh as she carded a hand through Roy’s hair.  
  
He still hated Gotham’s winters, hated them with a fiery passion… and the rundown apartment they were currently seated in was still a piece of shit still without heat, sans Kori’s warmth, but with the two keeping him grounded, keeping him warm, and talking him down from is angsty fits, they were just a bit easier to get through than they ever had been before.


	2. Sunset

It had become a tradition, even before Roy had come _back_ into their lives, to watch each and every sunset.

The view from the island was spectacular, unblemished by sky-high buildings, by pollution, by people, and it was… soothing.  
  
The time was always spent in silence, nothing more than the sound of the waves crashing up against the rocks, the occasional cry of a gull in the distance. They sat together side by side as they watched the sight play out before them, hands often entwined, or bodies pressed close together.

It had taken Jason a while to realize that the two always sandwiched him despite the closer bond the two had with one another. They always wanted to involve him, make him feel important, needed, loved even.

He never questioned it. To acknowledge their effort would ruin things, make it seemed forced, too intentional… and as much as he hated to admit it, and _never_ out loud, he liked it. He was content.

It was a fragile arrangement, one he was _sure_ was doomed to fail at some point in time, but for now it was far more than he had had in ages. He would take whatever they gave him with open arms.  
  
For now he was content sitting silently in the fading light, Kori’s hair tickling at his bare shoulder, Roy’s arm wrapped around his waist… and should they all drift off to sleep whist doing so he knew that either of them- _both of them_ , would wake him from his terrors, tell him everything would be okay, and cart him off to bed, protests be damned.


	3. Formal

As a team they had been on many missions where things did not always go as planned, where things got a tad abnormal and required a special touch.  
  
Tonight was one of those nights.  
  
Their intended target was always too heavily guarded, surrounded by men, making it near impossible to approach the guy, even if just for information, without causing one hell of a scene. But the target had managed to unknowingly give them a loophole. One Jason knew to be simply due to experience, whether he wanted to forget all about it or not.  
  
Gals were always open season. Guards could not crowd their ‘master’, people got lost in the bushel of people, ad picking someone out of the mass of people with next to impossible without a considerable amount of skill due to the suits blending with one another.

So Jason and Roy had gone in alone, sans most of their gear, while Kori stood by idly in the air outside the building, ready to aid in battle or put their escape in motion.

And truth be told?

It was abnormally difficult to stay focused… because damn, Roy cleaned up fucking nicely.

Clean shaven, hair slicked back, and suit perfect Roy looked amazing. So much so that it took everything in Jason’s power to not grab hold of that silk tie, yank its knot out, and pop a few buttons.

With his _teeth_.

But he kept it together, and before the hour had passed, they had the guy strung up by the ankles yacking his head off, and they were on their way back to the ship hand in hand with Kori as she flew them across the night sky.

As the moonlight glittered off the two of them, Jason wondered if tonight Kori would share…

Then snorted at the thought.

Of course she would, without a doubt.

It would amuse her greatly.

Hell, chances were, she’d jump in when he least expected it… and he was sure he wouldn’t mind in the slightest.


End file.
